The Thunder Rolls
by angelflutest
Summary: Pluto wasn't the first Demon Hound Ciel and Sebastian have taken in. When Pluto is moved onto the estate how will he get along with the female Demon Hound who considers herself to be the alpha? And when Pluto goes on a rampage setting all of London on fire will the other Demon Hound be able to stop him? Or go down with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**  
**Started watching Black Butler almost a month ago and once I saw the adorable Pluto I just had to write this!**  
**Of course I don't own anything! Except Crystal, so please don't take her.**  
**I hope everyone enjoys!**

"Crystal? Wake up!"  
I growled lowly at Mey-Rin before getting out of bed.  
"What is it Mey-Rin? Why are you waking me up so early?"  
She grinned at me, watching as I stood up and started the process of changing out of my nightgown and into a maids dress much like the one she was wearing.  
"The master is taking us with him on holiday!"  
Turning I raised an eyebrow while buttoning the last few buttons of my dress and tying a thick ribbon in my hair to cover my ears.  
"Why?"  
I looked up at the ceiling before shaking my head.  
"Never mind, if it gets me away from this estate for a little bit then I don't care what the reasoning is."  
Mey-Rin giggled and nodded in agreement as I reached under my bed and pulled out a small suitcase.  
"So where are we going?"  
"A resort!"  
I shook my head and packed the few pieces of clothing I owned, a spare sleeping gown, a spare maids gown, and a swimsuit just in case. Turning I smiled at Mey-Rin, who was holding her own suitcase.  
"Well, let's go."  
She nodded once before turning so we could join the boys in the carriage.  
"Good morning Mey-Rin, Crystal."  
I grunted at Finny's over joyous greeting.  
"Finny you know Crystal isn't a morning person."  
I smirked at Baldroy as he helped me into the carriage, closing my eyes I blocked out the world as I took a seat, within a few minutes I felt the carriage start moving and everyone cheered, shaking my head I watched the scenery go by, my mind wondering to the day I met the master and Sebastian. A year ago I had wondered into London by mistake, it was winter and I had tried to steal some food from a cart, needless to say it ended with the cart owner beating me almost to death, I was a whimpering mutt on the street covered in blood, with a sheer force of will I had forced myself to my feet in the snow and started to wonder the city, after a few feet I had stumbled into the master, the conversation we had was a distant memory to me now, but it was decided that I would serve the master. Sebastian had managed to healed my injuries in a month, and had discovered what I truly was, a Demon Hound, I had harnessed my power so I could control the change and remain in my human form, except for my ears, two dog ears sit on top of my head instead of human ears, a flaw in my transformation that I could never fix. Thus the black ribbon in my hair kept my ears folded flat and out of sight. Sighing I closed my multi colored eyes. As a female Demon Hound I was born with my left eye blue and my right eye red, white hair fell to my waist when it wasn't tied back, pale skin that bruised easily, medium breast for my small frame, a slim stomach littered with pink scars from the attack, I was barely a foot taller than the master. Sebastian's voice brought me out of my daze.  
"It seems we've arrived at the village everyone."  
Looking around I gasped at the dry ground and the dead tree with dog collars and leashes hanging from it like ornaments.  
"Oh yes, I forgot to mention something."  
I looked at the master in curiosity as he spoke in that calm voice of his.  
"The resort that the Queen is planning has yet to be constructed."  
The four of us grumbled 'yes master' before sitting back down.  
"I knew it was to good to be true."  
"Quiet Crystal."  
I smiled and gently nudged Baldroy before falling silent as the carriage started moving again.  
"Look somebody actually lives here."  
Everyone looked up as Finny pointed to an old woman on the side of the road talking to a baby stroller.

"Tanaka stop!"  
I sighed as Tanaka stopped the carriage as Finny jumped off and approached the woman.  
"Be careful Finny."  
I mumbled as Mey-Rin panicked.  
"Be careful or else you might hurt the baby!"  
Finny looked at us as he picked up the stroller and slammed it back down yelling he was sorry. Shaking my head I looked over the edge of the carriage only to scream at the sight of a dog skull in the stroller. The old woman started to mumble to herself, my sensitive ears picking up what she was saying.  
"There is no baby, there is no baby anymore, the child was eaten by it."  
I raised an eyebrow and watched as the woman started pushing the stroller down the road again mumbling something about a good dog and a bad dog.  
"Well, welcome to crazy town ladies and gents."  
The group looked at me before Finny sighed and stepped back into the carriage so we could continue on in relative silence now that everyone was officially freaked out. That is until the town finally came into view.  
"Now that looks like a place worth staying."  
I giggled at Baldroy as we entered the town, watching as one of the locals was training and petting his dog.  
"I'd let him pet me I would."  
I laughed and agreed with Mey-Rin as we continued on our way to the only mansion in the village, when we arrived we were greeted by a maid with violet eyes, white hair, and was wearing a purple maids dress.  
"Wow, she's stunning."  
Everyone agreed with me as she showed the master and Sebastian into the mansion. Shaking my head I stood up and took Finny's hand as he helped me down. Moving quickly we started the long task of taking in the entire luggage. Letting out a small yawn I smiled at my friends as we introduced ourselves to the maid as she introduced herself as Angelia.  
"She is a looker."  
Mey-Rin looked at me as I gently untied my ribbon allowing my small white ears to pop up.  
"Are you sure that's comfortable Crystal?"  
I shook my head.  
"It's not but it's better than being killed."  
Mey-Rin nodded before leaving the room, sighing I finished undressing and pulled on my nightgown before sniffing the air and pausing at the smell.  
"That can't be right."  
Sniffing the air again I shook my head as the scent was gone, for a moment it had smelt like another Demon Hound was nearby.  
"Crystal!"  
Turning I looked at Mey-Rin, who was blushing and was out of breath.  
"What happened to you?"  
"I saw Angela and her master together!"  
Before I could ask her what she meant a wolfs howl interrupted me, with one look at each other we took off running out of our bedroom and outside to see Sebastian, the master, Angela, and the boys already out there.  
"What's going on here? What's all the fuss about?"  
Baldroy asked and Angela answered our question.  
"The Demon Hound."  
We turned and looked at her.  
"Demon Hound?"  
"It brings death and destruction to the town and anyone that defies my master will be punished by the demon hound, that's the law, there's no way to stop it."  
Sniffing the air I tried to find the scent from earlier only to find I couldn't separate the scents like I normally would be able to.  
"Angela!"  
Turning I suppressed a growl as the villagers came walking up to us.  
"Get your master at once! That Demon Hound has struck again!"  
"Who was the punished one?"  
There was a murmur in the crowd as they noticed my eyes, ducking my head I looked away, not wanting the mob to turn on us for no reason. After Angela woke up her master we were showed to the 'punished one' to see it was the boy we had seen on our way into town. Turning I hid behind Baldroy, listening as the master of the village explained the Demon Hound attacked anyone that defined him as the villagers started chanting as they took the body away.  
"Crystal."  
Looking up I focused on Sebastian as he looked down at me.  
"Have you smelt anything strange?"  
I shook my head.  
"Everything blends together here, I can't even tell the difference between the villagers and the dogs."  
I looked down in embarrassment as he sighed and nodded as we started walking back to the mansion. I felt my ears perk as some of the villagers turned and looked at us, feeling hands on my ears I turned and smiled at Baldroy.  
"Your ears are showing."  
Blushing I quickly pulled out my ribbon and tied my ears down before the villagers could accuse me of being their Demon Hound.  
"Sorry."  
Keeping my head low I followed the group back to the mansion.

Rolling onto my stomach I grunted as Mey-Rin tried to wake me up again.  
"Go away."  
"Fine, I'll just go get Sebastian I will."  
"Good."  
I growled at her as she left in a huff, snuggling back into my warm bed I couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong today.  
"I heard the dog doesn't wish to wake up."  
Grunting a response I waited for Sebastian to walk closer before sighing.  
"I don't like this place Sebastian, the way they torture the dogs, and this Demon Hound, I don't think it's what we think it is."  
Sebastian continued to give me a calm stare.  
"And what is your theory on the Demon Hound miss Crystal?"  
Sitting up I looked at the ground, my ears twitching about at the random sounds.  
"The other night, for only a second, I caught the scent of another dog, but then it was gone and I couldn't tell the difference between anything, even right now, you smell like the rest of the village. It's unnerving."  
Sebastian smiled and patted my head between my ears.  
"Stay here if you wish today. Maybe let your dog stretch her legs, that could help."  
With a light smile I nodded and mumbled a thank you as he left me alone. Standing up I carefully walked outside, wrapping my ribbon around my wrist as I wondered into the open valleys far from the village before shifting into my demon form. Growling lowly I stretched my back and legs before taking off at a full run, white fur glistening in the sun, opening my mouth I spat a fire ball into the air before spitting again freezing the fire ball in an instant. Feeling so free was something I haven't felt in a very long time, to feel the grass moving between the pads of my paws, my ears freely moving about as I ran, my tail wagging happily behind me was something I had missed. A scream piercing through the calm air had me sliding to a stop and sighing, shaking my massive head I padded back to where my dress was before shifting back to my human form and slipping the dress and my ribbon into place.  
"So much for my fun, guess I should see what sort of trouble they've gotten into now."

Wondering around town it didn't take long for me to realize I could at least sort out Sebastian's scent from the rest of the town. His scent was stained with blood and was easy for me to pick out, locking onto the smell I followed it to see everyone walking back to the mansion.  
"What did I miss?"  
Finny turned to me.  
"Master Berrymore was the cause of the Demon Hound threat."  
I nodded once in understanding as the rain started to fall once we entered the mansion, separating myself from the others I couldn't help but feel like this wasn't over, my gut was telling me there was more to the story than a power hungry old man. Shaking my head I reached for my nightgown when Mey-Rin's scream interrupted me. Sighing I followed Baldroy and Finny into what looked like a dudgeon where we found Mey-Rin sitting on the floor looking into a cell, turning I covered my nose and mouth at the overwhelming stench of blood.  
"I hate it when I'm right."

**So what do we think?**  
**I love reviews guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**  
**Just a quick shout out to my Guest for reviewing and everyone that's following/favorited this story!**  
**Please enjoy!**

"He's gone bloody hell."  
I sighed and turned my head from the scene as Sebastian and Ciel appeared.  
"Where is Lord Berrymore?"  
Turning I raised an eyebrow at Angelia when we heard someone pounding on the front door, running upstairs I felt my body tense as Angelia opened the door and one of the villagers came stumbling in.  
"The Demon Hound is here."  
It was then that the howls of the villagers dogs reached my ears, sprinting ahead I ran out into the rain and followed my ears to the cemetery where the villagers were chanting their strange chant and Lord Berrymore could be spotted in a bloody heap against the stone wall with his right arm missing.  
"What's happening?"  
I shook my head and looked away, trying desperately to sniff out the foul play while Sebastian shared a look with master Ciel before approaching the body, the villagers begging us to help them with the Demon Hound.  
"Angelia!"  
Glancing up I saw Finny picking up the woman that appeared to have fainted, sighing I looked at the young master.  
"Master, we need to get her back to the estate, she'll catch cold in the rain."  
Master nodded in agreement and turned to lead the way back to the mansion with Finny carrying Angelia the entire way causing me to smile at him.

I snickered as Sebastian teased Ciel.  
"Where is Angelia?"  
I sighed as Sebastian looked at me, thankfully Mey-Rin came to my aid.  
"We left her resting up in her bed for now, she seems tired yes she does."  
I heard Baldroy mumble something I didn't quiet catch as Ciel looked at us.  
"This village has completely isolated itself from the rest of society out of fear of the Demon Hounds curse."  
I sighed and looked around, the scent from earlier catching my attention again, as I zoned out it didn't seem that I needed to pay attention as everyone speculated their own ideas before we were dismissed. Looking at the ground I continued to sniff the air as Mey-Rin and I walked into our room.  
"What is it Crystal?"  
I shook my head as I pulled off my dress and changed into my nightgown.  
"It's nothing, I just keep smelling something, and I don't know what it is. It just pops up every once and awhile."  
Mey-Rin tilted her head as she finished changing. Reaching under my hair I carefully untied the ribbon holding my hair back and the ribbon over my ears, sighing in relief as they were aloud to twitch about in the free air again.  
"Did you tell Sebastian? Is it a good smell or a bad smell?"  
I nodded.  
"Of course I told Sebastian. And it's actually a really good smell."  
I blushed lightly.  
"I think it's another Demon Hound."  
As if to prove my point we heard something growling.  
"Let's find the boys."  
Mey-Rin nodded in agreement as we went running into the hallway. Turning to the right I spotted Finny. Launching myself at him I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hung on as he looked at Mey-Rina and I.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Finny did you hear that scary noise?"  
I could feel my friend shaking as he looked down the hall.  
"Yeah, what was it?"  
"Maybe it's the late Lord Berrymore? What if he's back for revenge?"  
I whimpered at the thought, I wasn't particularly found of ghost. Finny and Mey-Rin screamed. Whimpering again I clung to the gardener as he looked over at Mey-Rin.  
"Why are you happy?"  
"I love me a scary story yes I do! I'm so excited I'm shivering."  
I rolled my eyes and kept my grip on Finny as he looked at Mey-Rin in disbelief.  
"Come on let's go investigate."  
I growled as Mey-Rin grabbed Finny and shoved me off, causing me to land on the ground with a thud. Sighing I stood up and followed the pair. Trying to hide how scared I really was, that is until we turned down another hallway and noticed a door was cracked open and candlelight could be seen coming from it. We all looked at each other before walking over and peaking through the crack, my eyes widening at the sight before us. There was Angela laying on her back with a naked man on top of her licking at her ear and neck.  
"This is bad."  
Looking down I sighed as Finny took off running.  
"That's it I'm going to bed."

"Crystal?"  
"No!"  
Mey-Rin sighed before leaving me alone, after a moment or two of silence I slowly got out of bed and stretched. Reaching into my suitcase I pulled on the dress from yesterday before walking into the dining room.  
"Where is everyone?"  
Sebastian smirked at me as I moved my ribbon into place.  
"They went looking for Angela."  
I raised an eyebrow at the butler.  
"But there's a demon hound out there."  
Master's eyes widened.  
"What do you mean Crystal?"  
I sighed.  
"I saw him yesterday, last night actually, he was, um"  
I blushed as the two men looked at me.  
"He was entertaining Angela, I didn't know what he was at first, but the more I thought about it the more it made since, to me anyway."  
Sebastian sighed.  
"Well, lead the way to him then."  
I nodded and took off running, knowing full well Sebastian wasn't to far behind me as I pushed my human legs faster, my nose locking onto Mey-Rin's scent as I went. Naturally it didn't take long to find the group hiding behind a rock. Shaking my head I walked up next to them and stared at the demon hound before me. He had long silver hair that wasn't brushed, red eyes, one little fang poked out of his lips, pale skin, his claws were extended on both his hands and feet, and he was as naked as the day he was born. Gulping I quickly looked away from his fine physic.  
"Wow."  
The group jumped and looked at me.  
"Where did you come form?"  
"I went looking for you guys when Sebastian told me you were stupid enough to go after a Demon Hound alone."  
As the villagers approached I watched as the hound took off, growling I took off after him. Listening to his howl I realized he was lonely. Sliding to a stop I listened closely, opening my mouth I was about to respond with a howl of my own when the group caught up to me. Sighing I watched as they stopped and looked at the hound who had transformed. I rolled my eyes and transformed just as Finny decided to run at the strange hound, growling I ran and stood in front of him as the hound charged at me. Lowering my head I barked and growled at him, telling him not to hurt my pack. He reared back and I mimicked him, quickly realizing he was quiet a bit bigger than me. Cowering down I smiled as Sebastian appeared and stopped the hound from touching me.  
"Look how well trained you are. You even know how to shake."  
I barked a laugh as Sebastian threw the hound back on his back.  
"Enough of this, we don't have time for you to play with a puppy."  
We looked at Master as Sebastian nodded in agreement before pulling out a box of dog treats, whining I walked over and nudged his back with my nose. With a light smile he offered me a treat; which I happily ate before carefully shifting back and taking my dress from Mey-Rin as she handed it to me. I smiled as Sebastian started 'training' the hound.  
"Well, that's one way to do it."  
Everyone nodded as Sebastian and the hound crashed into the ground creating a huge hole.  
"Sebastian, did you kill him?"  
I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed by at the idea.  
"Quit dawdling in that hole."  
We could hear a 'Yes master' before a spout of water appeared and everybody jumped back. I could hear Sebastian saying something from the top of the spring but my attention was on the hound curled up in his arms. The demon had shifted back and was acting like a dog. Sebastian jumped down and landed softly on the ground as I continued to look at the hound, I started laughing as the hound leaned up and licked Sebastian's cheek.  
"Pluto!"  
We turned and spotted Angela as she ran over to us, cursing I quickly covered my ears and tied my hair up in a ponytail as she ran closer to us. The hound jumped down and ran over to Angela and started licking her cheek.

"I'm sorry for the confusion. This is Pluto. I found him last month. I've always been a big dog lover, and he was so adorable I absolutely had to take him in."  
I smiled at Pluto, who was curled up on the ground with his head on Angela's lap.  
"He does have a bad habit of turning human when he gets excited."  
I knelt down and looked at him as everyone talked around us, Pluto looked up and made eye contact with me.  
"Hi Pluto."  
He growled at me lightly, Angela reached to reprimand him and I shook my head.  
"He wasn't being aggressive. He just hasn't seen one of his own in a while."  
She nodded in understanding while it was decided that Pluto would come with us to the estate.  
Needless to say it was going to be an interesting trip home.

**So what do we think?**  
**Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**  
**Just a quick shout out to BasicallyComplicated and Sit Back and Live Life for reviewing!**  
**I really do appreciate the support guys!**  
**Enjoy!**

I growled lowly at Sebastian before nodding and walking outside, the butler had given me the job of training our newest member, and hiding him before our guest arrived this afternoon. With a heavy sigh I looked up at the giant hound as he looked down at me, his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out.  
"How am I supposed to hide you?"  
His ears twitched about as I growled again.  
"Well, let's get this over with."  
Shaking my head I easily transformed. Looking up at the hound as he looked down at me. Growling I pushed my head into his shoulder, trying to get him to move, causing him to growl and bark a protest at me. Rolling my eyes I pressed my side into his as he continued to growl at me. Rolling my eyes I glared as he jumped a way from me, opening his mouth I gave him a bored look as he opened his mouth and tried to spit fire at me. Opening my mouth I easily extinguished it with ice causing the hound to tilt his head in confusion.  
"Now, follow me."  
I barked at him only for him to crouch and growl at me.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
I rolled my eyes and took a step forward.  
"I am merely hiding you from our guest."  
Pluto growled and shoved his paws into the ground. Groaning I sat down and waited, knowing the hound couldn't hold his stance for to long.  
"I will not listen to a beta."  
Lolling my head to the hide I felt my ears twitch.  
"I am no beta pup."  
I growled lowly.  
"Now, let's go."  
Standing up I shoved my head into his stomach, Pluto growled and tried to blow fire at me, only to be extinguished by me.  
"I said let's go!"  
I barked before sinking my teeth into his hip and pulling causing the larger hound to howl in pain and claw at the ground as I finally managed to pull him away from the estate and into the garden where I unlocked my jaw and licked at the wound I had created.  
"Now, was it really that hard?"  
Pluto looked at the ground as I sat back smugly before changing into my human form and pulling on a dress.  
"You know, if you weren't so damn stubborn you might be able to stay in the house like the rest of us."  
Pluto bent over and mouthed at my ear. Sighing I patted his nose.  
"Stop that."  
Pluto barked before transforming in a ball of fire. Shaking my head I patted his head.  
"You are a different hound."  
I sighed and scratched behind his ear, causing him to tilt his head into my hand and growl lowly while closing his eyes.  
"If only my ears changed like yours, then I wouldn't have to worry about that stupid ribbon Sebastian makes me wear."  
Shaking my head lightly I turned to walk back to the manner to finish my chores only to stop when Pluto started following me.  
"Stay."  
I pointed at the ground before walking away only to stop at the persistent dog at my side.  
"Pluto, stay."  
I barked at him, causing the male to bark a laugh.  
"I don't have time to play."  
Pluto nuzzled against my shoulder.  
"Stop that."  
He growled and bit into my shoulder.  
"Ow, damn it Pluto."  
I quickly bit back a whimper as I pulled away from him, my hand going up to cover the wound.  
"Stop trying to show your dominance! I've been here longer that makes me the alpha!"  
Pluto tilted his head before pouncing and gently licking at the wound until it healed, then he pulled back and looked at me with a smile that would rival Sebastian's.  
"Thanks. Now stay here. I'll come get you when our guest leaves."  
He barked lightly and took a seat.  
"Good boy, I'll bring you a treat."  
I patted his head before making my way back to the manner.  
"What was that about?"  
Jumping I turned and looked at Finny.  
"Don't do that! You scared me."  
I pouted and Finny laughed.  
"Why did Pluplu bite you?"  
I sighed as he walked with me to the manner.  
"We were…how do I explain it? We were establishing pack positions."  
"Pack positions?"  
I nodded.  
"I had to drag him to the gardens by biting him, and he returned the favor."  
Finny nodded as we entered the mansion.  
"Why don't you take PluPlu a treat?"  
I raised an eyebrow at my friend.  
"What about my chores?"  
Finny just smiled.  
"Thanks Finny."  
I hugged him lightly before pulling back.  
"You're a real friend, you know that?"  
Turning on my heels I wondered into the kitchen and grabbed a box of dog treats before disappearing out the door and wondering back to the garden to find Pluto in the same spot I had left him.  
"Silly pup, you could have moved a little."  
I held up the treat box causing him to bark and smile.  
"Just one ok? Don't want Sebastian to come after me."  
I giggled and handed one to Pluto before biting into one of the treats myself.  
"Not to bad."

**So what do we think?**  
**Remember to review!**  
**I promise I'm writing as much as I can guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!**  
**I promise I'm writing as much as I can!**  
**As always a quick shout out to BasicallyComplicated for reviewing!**  
**Please enjoy!**

"Stand still Pluto!"  
The hound growled and continued squirming as I tried to button his white shirt.  
"Please Pluto. I want to go to the fair and I can't go unless you come with me. Everyone else is busy."  
At the whine in my voice the male stopped moving and focused on me as I finished buttoning his shirt and helped him into the vest and jacket that went with it. I smiled and stepped back, admitting to myself that Pluto looked striking in the three piece suit Sebastian had picked out.  
"There. See? It's not so bad wearing cloths."  
Pluto pouted before licking my cheek.  
"Just try to act a little normal. Okay?"  
I received a bark as my answer, smiling I carefully tied my ribbon into place, earning me another lick to the cheek before rolling my eyes and grabbing his arm.  
"Come on, let's go."  
With a light pull on Pluto's arm we were off walking towards the fair. As the cold air hit me in the face I shivered and pulled my wrap a little closer. Hearing a whine I smiled at my companion.  
"I'm fine."  
He nodded and looked around as we walked.

* * *

Reaching the fair I grinned and started pulling Pluto along the rows of tents. Smirking lightly to myself when the hound didn't try to resist. Sniffing the air I tilted my head as two very familiar scents hit me. Without saying a word I continued to drag Pluto through the tents, but this time I was following the spicy and dark scents. It only took a moment of searching before I stopped in front of a giant tent with the word 'Undertaker' across the top.  
"Why would they be here?"  
I mumbled to myself as Pluto whined. Ignoring my companion I moved to enter the tent only to be pulled back by Pluto.  
"Let go. I want to see what that Demon and the Young Master are doing."  
I growled at Pluto as he growled back and started pushing on my shoulders to try and get me to walk away. Standing my ground I let loose a low growl that forced every living thing in the area to leave us alone. Reaching up I shoved my hands into Pluto's shoulders. He growled and moved to jump on me only to be stopped by my favorite demon and another man I did not know but I could tell by the scent that he was a grim reaper, judging by the long grey hair he was probably retired.  
"What are you two doing?"  
I gulped and stepped away from Pluto.  
"It's my fault Sebastian. I wanted to go to the fair. And I made Pluto come with me."  
I looked at the ground. I might be strong but I would never stand a chance against the demon before me, I owed him to much and he was quiet a bit stronger than me.  
"Go back to the manner and try not to draw any more attention to yourselves. I'll deal with you when I return with the young master."  
I nodded as the grey haired man let out a giggle.  
"A female and a male demon hounds? My lord has found some unique creatures."  
I nodded in agreement as Sebastian gave the man an annoyed look before turning to me. That cold look back in his eyes.  
"I don't believe I should have to tell you twice Crystal."  
I mumbled a quick apology before grabbing Pluto and starting a tense walk home.  
"He's gonna make me sleep outside in the snow now."  
I pouted and growled at Pluto as he tried to reach for me.  
"This is all your fault! If you hadn't have stopped me then I wouldn't be in trouble with that damn demon!"  
I screamed at Pluto once we were away from the city and almost to the manner. At Pluto's blank stare I growled and shoved him away from me. My claws digging into his shoulders before I pulled away and started towards the manner only to be tackled to the ground by Pluto. Howling I felt him dig his teeth and claws into my shoulders and collar bone. Twisting my legs I kicked the male off of me causing his claws and teeth to rip deep gashes down my back. Turning I growled and launched myself at Pluto while he was looking at his blood soaked claws. Shoving my shoulder into his stomach I knocked us to the ground, both of us growling and yipping when claws or teeth connected with skin as we attacked each other.  
"What did I say?"  
I barely heard the voice before a pair of gloved hands were grabbing my waist and pulling me off of Pluto, who was being pulled away by Finny. I heard a heavy sigh from Sebastian as he placed me on my feet only for me to sway before bracing myself against the demon.  
"Finnian. Take Pluto into the manner."  
My friend nodded and started walking off with Pluto while Sebastian picked me up, a disapproving look on his face.  
"Sorry."  
I mumbled while looking down as the demon sighed and started walking.  
"I understand you two are trying to show your ranks. However. Is it possible to do so without nearly killing each other?"  
I looked up at Sebastian.  
"You know how my kind are."  
He sighed and nodded as we entered the manner. I kept my focus on my lap until Sebastian stopped walking and placed me in a chair next to Pluto.  
"Crystal, turn around and take off your grown."  
I nodded and did as I was told, crossing my arms over my chest once I was only in my corset and underwear. Hearing a sigh I knew Sebastian was glaring at Pluto before I felt him examining my back. Without a word I felt the butler lick the three gashes forcing the wounds to heal before I was allowed to pull my dress back on. Turning around I watched as Sebastian took care of Pluto's wounds as well before standing up and looking down at me.  
"The young masters birthday is in two days and I want the fighting to stop before then. Am I understood?"  
I nodded in understanding while Pluto whined.  
"And as your punishment for fighting at the fair. The hound can sleep in your room tonight."

**So what do we think?**  
**Remember to review!**  
**I'm almost done writing the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back guys!**  
**Sorry for the late update!**  
**Enjoy!**

I woke up in a daze, my left ear was wet and warm, I was wrapped in warmth, something I wasn't used it. Feeling something sharp touch the tip of my ear I turned and spotted Pluto, still asleep, with the tip of my ear in his mouth. Growling I flicked it away and shoved the hound off my bed, causing him to yelp and look up at me in confusion.  
"Just because that Demon said you had to sleep in my room doesn't mean you can sleep in my bed!"  
I growled out at him, causing him to cower back and look at the ground. Sighing I carefully slid off the bed before turning my back on the hound and changing into my dress for my chores. Turning back around I realized Pluto had been watching me.  
"I keep forgetting your more dog than anything, well come on, we have chores to do, or else Sebastian will come looking for us."  
Pluto barked and followed after me.

* * *

"Why is Plu-Plu acting so weird?"  
I sighed and looked at Finny.  
"I don't really know, he won't leave me alone."  
Finny gave Pluto a look as the hound crouched at my feet.  
"Is it a demon hound thing? You two did fight yesterday."  
"Maybe."  
In truth I had forgotten about the fight yesterday, my wounds had healed while Pluto still had a nasty cut on his right shoulder from my claws.  
"What are we going to do about the young masters birthday?"  
I shrugged, the master's birthday was tomorrow, the rest of the help wanted to celebrate, but our master didn't want us to. So it would more than likely be treated as any other day.

* * *

The day went about quiet normal, Pluto constantly at my feet, helping whenever I asked, the young master 's fiancé appeared for a few minutes before leaving in a rush, leaving all of us confused. It was finally getting dark outside and I could feel something in the air, whimpering softly I looked out one of the windows, causing Pluto to look up at me and whine, turning I smiled at him.  
"It's probably nothing, come on, let's go eat."  
Pluto barked and followed after me only for us to be stopped by Sebastian.  
"Crystal, I need you to do something for me."  
I blinked up at him.  
"What do you need me to do?"  
Sebastian smirked.  
"I need you and Pluto to protect the young master, he has me running an errand and I know you will protect him."  
I nodded.  
"Of course."  
Walking outside I sniffed the air once before locking onto Ciel's scent and taking off at a run, Pluto not a step behind me as I easily navigated the complicated city streets. Sliding to a stop in front of the young master.  
"It took you two long enough."  
Bowing I quickly apologized.  
"My apologies master."  
Ciel sighed.  
"Well, you two are dogs, so that means you can track correct?"  
I nodded.  
"Yes sir."  
Ciel handed me a ribbon, sniffing at it I started sniffing the air while Ciel held the ribbon for Pluto to sniff, who sneezed and scratched his ear.  
"You stupid little mongrel is Sebastian the only one you'll listen to?"  
Pluto barked and took off running, rolling my eyes I could smell what he was after, rounding a corner I wasn't surprised to see a female dog at the end of the ally.  
"Why do you have to start looking for a mate now!?"  
I barked at Pluto causing him to sit back and stop.  
"A man looking for a mate? Perhaps I can help?"  
Looking up at the strange voice I growled at the grim reaper before me with long red hair, sharp teeth, and gold eyes.  
"I am a hunter of love and at last my prey is before me. Red is the color of fiery passion and I am flaming. A gorgeous man right there."  
The reaper pointed to where one would normally find Sebastian.  
"Young master, we don't have time for this."  
Ciel nodded at me, seeing the reaper jump down and started a rant I went back to sniffing the air before taking off running with Pluto right behind me. Stopping outside a puppet shop I was in shock to see a doll that looked just like the young master's fiancé.  
"What is this?"  
Walking into the shop I handed the doll to Ciel before following my nose to an open door.  
"Young master."  
Ciel looked over at me as I pointed to the door. Ciel nodded and we started walking through the tiny shop only to end up outside and looking at a large castle.  
"Goodness, not the most welcoming of places is it?"  
I growled at the reaper while the young master sighed.  
"Fine Grell, come with us, protect me and I'll grant a request."  
"How insulting. Earl or not you think I'm the type of woman you can just buy with money?"  
Ciel smirked at the reaper.  
"I'll give you Sebastian for one day, you can do what ever you want with him."  
That caused me to smirk.  
"Sebastian and whatever I want to do? Even kissing!"  
"If that's what you want."  
"Does that mean I can use tongue?"  
"You can do anything you please with him."  
I laughed then, knowing the demon was not going to be happy when he found out about this. Naturally the overzealous reaper agreed and lead the way to the entrance of the castle.  
"Alright, here we go!"  
As he opened the door we spotted a girl with blank eyes staring at us.  
"I don't like this."  
Standing back I watched as the doll attacked Ciel only for him to be protected by Grell. Sniffing the air I became thoroughly confused.  
"Why is she here?"  
I mumbled to myself at the familiar scent while a mob of the strange dolls that looked like little girls started filing into the room while Ciel took off running.  
"This is not good."  
I barked at Pluto so he would pay attention and help me take care of the dolls and get them out of our way so we could go help Ciel.

**So what do we think?**  
**Remember to review and I will see everyone tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back just like I promised!**  
**Enjoy!**

Pluto whined and looked at me.  
"I'm fine."  
I winced and touched my leg, one of the dolls had stepped on it while I was fighting her, snapping the limb in half.  
"I'll be okay, just give me a few minutes, you go ahead with Grell, go on."  
The reaper watched us for a moment as I patted him on the head at his whine.  
"Go."  
He nodded before looking over at Grell and taking off. Rolling my eyes I reached down and snapped my leg into place before standing up. Rocking on it slightly until the pain stopped. That's when I heard Pluto barking. Sighing I took off running, noticing the slight limp in my step because of the healing wound.  
"Damn it."  
Pushing myself faster I quickly reached Grell, who was holding back a neat frantic Pluto.  
"What's going on?"  
Grell barely looked at me as Pluto paused his barking.  
"You're still alive?"  
Turning I spotted Sebastian and the young master.  
"Sebastian."  
I gulped as Pluto jumped on the demon, barely hearing Grell say something about a demon hound.  
"I've been waiting on you Pluto, the door is sealed with unnatural power, only a demon hound can open it."  
As the pair approached the sealed door Pluto's collared started glowing and so did the door before Pluto transformed and ran through the door. Without waiting for an order I took off after the hound, never more than a few feet behind him as we left Sebastian and the young master. Entering a room I growled at the person before me.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Angela smiled at me.  
"I was simply checking on Pluto."  
I growled and crouched down.  
"I doubt that's the reason."  
The purple eyed woman sighed.  
"I never did like you."  
She moved to attack me only to be blocked by Pluto in his true form.  
"Why are you protecting her?"  
Pluto barked and my eyes widened.  
"Alpha?"  
Realization dawned on me.  
"That's what's going on, you see me as your alpha?"  
Pluto looked at me before shoving his head into my chest, smiling I patted him between the ears.  
"Such a good beta."  
Looking up I realized Angela was gone and a doll was sitting in her spot.  
"I don't like this."  
Pluto whined as we watched the door open revealing our master, Sebastian, and Grell. That's when the creepy doll sitting in the larger dolls lap started speaking.  
"I'm terribly sorry, my butlers incompantency prevents me from offering you hospitality."  
The young master started speaking to what he thought was a person.  
"You're the one behind this? Why would you want to turn little girls into dolls?"  
"Perfection is so difficult to obtain and when it is achieved it is fleeting. Doll making is noble work, it preserves that which is most beautiful in this world. A doll is a perfect little person forever frozen in time."  
"I have to disagree those little brats of yours were anything but lovely."  
I smirked as Ciel interrupted Grell.  
"Why are you after me? I'm no one's doll and I will never be apart of your collection. Here's your ring."  
Ciel threw the ring so it hit the back of the chair.  
"You want to learn your place boy? My butlers head was filled with straw which such limited intellect I don't imagine he could understand why I wanted you. Ciel Phantomhive the manner of your death has been fated since the day of your birth. That body you wear is unclean."  
I felt bad for the young master, he seemed to go into shock.  
"But how? How could you know about that?"  
"I cannot allow someone like you to live in this world. You're existence is a desecration. Unclean, unnecessary, unwanted. That is why I wanted to erase you."  
The chair started to shake as the doll started to chant. The small group ran over and looked to see it was only a doll, and to watch as the small puppet started laughing before it ran off. Shaking my head I patted Pluto's neck as it was decided we would head back to the manner, so Miss Elizabeth could throw the young master a birthday party, which neither Pluto or I were allowed to attend. But that didn't matter, we spent the night recovering in my warm room, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

**So what do we think?**  
**New chapter tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**  
**Enjoy!**

In a matter of days the incident with the dolls had been all but forgotten by everyone, and life went about as normal. I went back to my chores and Pluto went back to sleeping outside, Sebastian made it a point that my chores were to be inside and inside only for a while since I did not protect the young master like he had ordered. I didn't even bother hiding my sadness at being kept away from the sun and away from my beta.  
"What's wrong Crystal?"  
I looked over at Mey-Rin, well aware I had been whimpering and whining under my breath all day.  
"I just can't stand being inside all day, and being away from my beta, it doesn't feel right."  
Mey-Rin smiled.  
"Then go outside."  
I smiled and hugged the shorter woman.  
"Thank you my friend."  
Ducking outside I felt my body shift as I went looking for Pluto, my paws lightly hitting the ground putting me at ease as I wondered around until I was knocked to the ground. Growling I rolled over and smiled up at Pluto as he barked happily at me.  
"I missed you Alpha!"  
Shaking my head I sat down as Pluto crouched down with his tail wagging.  
"I missed you as well Pluto."  
I barked calmly at him, causing the larger hound to whine happily. Standing up I nudged him with my muzzle before nipping at his ear in affection.  
"That's not fair alpha!"  
I barked a laugh and took off running, feeling the wind wrapping around my ears was freeing.  
"Alpha!"  
Turning I quickly slid to a stop to see Pluto looking in one of the windows, his tail wagging frantically.  
"What is it beta?"  
"Master!"  
He barked at the window causing me to tilt my head before walking over just as Pluto sulked away from the window.  
"Beta? Pluto what's wrong?"  
Looking in the window I didn't see anything.  
"Master is mad at me."  
He whimpered at me, his head down and his tail between his legs. Sitting down in front of him I pushed my head into his shoulder, trying to make him look at me.  
"The young master isn't mad at you."  
Pluto shook his head, causing me to become even more confused.  
"Not your master, my master, the angel."  
I sighed, now it made since, everything that was happening was because of an angel.  
"Pluto, she is not your master anymore. She does not take care of you anymore. Sebastian, Ciel, and I, we take care of you now, not her."  
He looked down at me, his eyes full of sorrow and pain. Smirking I nuzzled into his neck.  
"Stop worrying beta."  
He nodded as I nipped at his shoulder.  
"Come on Pluto, let's have some fun."  
He looked at me for a moment before going back to sulking. Rolling my eyes I walked around him and flicked him with my tail. He looked up then and growled lightly I took off running, well aware of the hound-giving chase behind me. Holding back a laugh I ducked around the trees and jumped over Finny, using my smaller build to my advantage as I dodged into the garden before transforming back, breathing heavily I leaned against one of the bushes.  
"I haven't ran that hard in ages."  
Smiling to myself I heard Pluto come to a stop outside the gardens before the sound of light footsteps could be heard.  
"Oh no, my betas found me, what ever will I do?"  
I smiled to myself as Pluto rounded the corner and looked down at me.  
"I could run some more. Or I could stay and have some fun."  
Pluto tilted his head, sniffing the air and closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and focusing on me.  
"Oh, so the puppy has caught on."  
I could see the blush across his cheeks and the lust in his eyes. I was in heat, only the beginning, but he could smell it.  
"Now the real question, to make you run for it, or to lay back and let you be the male you are."  
I giggled to myself, one bad thing about being a demon hound was our heat cycles at least for the females anyway. Standing still I watched Pluto for a moment as he stepped closer, waiting only a moment longer before I took off running, laughing loudly as I went. Sliding out of the garden I quickly transformed and continued running. Feeling my legs starting to burn and my breathing became labored I slowed my run to walk and rolled over in the grass, yipping happily as the grass scratched my fur. Feeling something wet nudge my side I looked up and smiled at Pluto as he sat down and watched me. Rolling over to my feet I sat in front of him completely content in that moment.  
"I think they've made up."  
I could hear Finny talking to someone, judging by the scent it was more than likely Mey-Rin, but I didn't care, they should be grateful to see an alpha and her beta together. It was a rare sight even in our realm, usually the alpha is so well protected they are never seen. Looking up at Pluto I could see the trust he had in me, just like any beta had for their alpha. Standing up I nuzzled into his shoulder, showing him that I did trust him. I felt him lick my ear before nipping at it causing me to grin before stepping back and leading the way back to the manner, easily transforming and looking at Pluto as he transformed before deciding on something. If I was going to spend my cycle with anyone, I would prefer it be my beta. Reaching up I wrapped my arms around his neck and locked my lips with his, both of us growling at the sensation of skin against skin, our fangs clashing for a moment before we pulled away from each other. Tightening my grip on his neck I let Pluto pick me up and carry me to the garden, the both of us knowing we were going to be exhausted tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter!**

"Crystal! Crystal wake up!"  
Opening one eye it took me a minute to realize the manner was on fire.  
"What happened?"  
I glared at Mey-Rin as she got me standing.  
"It's Pluto! He's setting all of London on fire!"  
With a heavy sigh I quickly transformed and blew ice onto the fire to put it out before running towards London, not caring either way if a human saw me or not.

What I saw when I reached London was shocking, everything was on fire, the red blaze was over whelming, the smell of death knocked me back at first.  
"Oh Pluto, why?"  
Something wasn't right, my beta wouldn't do something like this, not without my orders. Pushing my legs I started searching for Pluto, trying everything to find him. Finally I spotted him on top of a tower, his collar glowing bright blue telling me what had happened. Angela, that angel, had gotten a hold of him. Jumping up it took a few tries but I finally reached the top of the tower, and that's when the fight really started. He blew his fire at me and I spat my ice at him, extinguishing the flame. Hearing the clicking of guns I looked down and growled. Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard all had their guns pointed at Pluto. Making a split second decision I charged at Pluto and knocked him off the tower. Landing on my beta I bit at the glowing collar, ignoring the electricity sparking from the collar as I chewed through the thick leather and tossed it away, watching as Pluto's eyes started to become clear. Sighing I stepped off of him and watched as he sat up and looked down at me.  
"Crystal move!"  
Turning I growled at Bard as I crouched low, placing myself between my beta and the guns, protecting him the way an alpha should.  
"Crystal we don't want to shoot him, but the young master ordered us to!"  
I barked at them in warning as Mey-Rin cocked her gun before I heard the gunshot and felt the pain in my chest as the bullet tore apart bone and muscle. Screaming in pain I dropped to the floor, transforming and grabbing at my bleeding chest, gasping as my lungs started filling with blood. Hearing a growl I looked up and watched as Pluto crouched over me, his eye blazing in rage as he barked and roared at them, demanding to know why they were stupid enough to attack his alpha. Bard cursed and cocked his gun before shooting Pluto in the chest the same as Mey-Rin had done to me. Pluto hollowed and transformed before hitting the ground. Reaching over I pulled my beta to me as my breath came out in short gasps. Wrapping my arms around him I waited for death to claim us, demons or not, we couldn't survive wounds like this. I felt Pluto wrap his arms around me, nuzzling his nose into my hair as I shuddered once before closing my eyes and not feeling any pain anymore.

**THE END**


End file.
